A New Arrival on Plastic Beach ((A Gorillaz FanFiction))
by XxCarmelloxX
Summary: Denise Caparelli is an aspiring singer and pianist who had moved from her home in Britain to New York in hope of getting discovered. She gets the chance of a lifetime: a free luxury, one-week cruise. The first day goes somewhat smoothly, but it takes a turn for the worst. She meets her idol, the famous blue-haired singer of Gorillaz, 2D. Follow along as their love story unfolds.
1. Introduction

Denise Caparelli is a 19-year-old girl who has been getting by on very little income all her life. Her rich, slutty, and spoiled "best" friend, Erika Green, made friends with her when she had first moved to New York from Britain.

Denise didn't necessarily like the life she created in New York, but she had hoped that maybe it would be a chance for her to get discovered for her singing talent and piano skills. Unfortunately, nothing went as planned. Her blonde friend continued making her life miserable, and she was getting nowhere.

For once, her luck took a turn for the better when she entered a radio contest and won a free ticket for a cruise. When she arrives, the day goes somewhat smoothly.

Until night falls, that is. After that tragic event, her life would never be the same.


	2. Lost at Sea

"..nise. Denise. Denise!" The young girl jolted awake with a snort. Her auburn hair fell across her face, blocking most of her view.

"What? I'm awake!" she blurted, her words slurred and her British accent sounding more dense than normal. She slowly lifted her hand and moved her hair out of her face. Before her stood her blonde best friend, Erika. Well, she wasn't exactly her "best friend," more like her _only_ friend. Erika was the first person to actually talk to her, so she stuck around. She was almost _always_ a happy person, but for the first time in a while, she had an angry expression on her face.

"Denise! You were supposed to get up hours ago! You missed our job interview!" Erika snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Denise's eyes widened as she jerked the covers off of her. "Why didn't you call me?!" she yelled, rubbing her eyes.

"I _did_. Several times actually. Check your phone!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Denise looked over to her bedside table and sighed.

"My phone's dead. Maybe that's why I didn't get the calls." Erika rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, so much for getting that job."

"You're gonna have to search for a new one. I'm pretty sure I aced that interview. So, I'll probably get the job." She bragged, running her fingers through her hair.

Denise turned away from her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Hey, why can't you at least _pretend_ to be happy for me for once?" She snapped, her hands moving back to her hips.

Lately Denise had been getting sick of her. She had been sneaking into her apartment in the middle of the night as drunk as an Irishman on Saint Patrick's Day, she was always asking for money to buy alcohol or unnecessary things when she knew Denise had very little money as it was, and she was always so obnoxious. She even tried to get Denise to let her come to her apartment to fuck with some guy she met at the bar. She had always been so good to Erika and restrained herself from yelling at her or calling her names. But today, she wasn't going to deal with it.

Denise stood up and glared at her so-called friend. "The reason I can't be happy for you is because I can't stand you," she stated. Erika's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" she stuttered, her arms dropping to her sides.

"I can't stand you. I liked you at first, but then I actually got to know you. You were nice at first, but over time you started being this obnoxious little jerk that stole from me, broke into my home countless times, and requested the stupidest crap from me! I was always there for you when you needed me, but you were never there when I needed you! You were either out partying and getting drunk, or out with some guy sucking his... You know. And it seems like every time something goes well for me, you get jealous and try to ruin it for me! Like when I won the radio contest for the free cruise ticket. You decided to go out and try to find things that would make me not want to go. And this right here has really put me over the edge. Just because you sucked a little… Thing to get that job, doesn't mean you deserved it! You didn't even _think_ about getting a job until I mentioned it to you. You always said you never wanted a job because it's too much work and you were already rich, so why bother? I'm so done with you! Get out." Denise ranted, running out of breath a couple of times.

Erika remained silent, her eyes welling up. Denise almost felt guilty for putting it so bluntly, but it was true. At this point, she really didn't even care if Erika left her. She wouldn't have to put up with her anymore, and she could enjoy life without her annoyances. Like the cruise for example. If Erika let her be, she could enjoy her week long cruise starting today.

"I… Is that really what you think of me…?" the blonde muttered, trying to fight back tears. Denise gulped quietly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it is. Now please, if you would kindly leave and never speak to me or come near me ever again," she choked out. Erika let out a loud sob, covered her eyes with her hands, and ran out of the apartment. "Good riddance," Denise muttered.

She stood still and thought about what she said. Was it too harsh? Would she still bug her after what had been said? Denise shrugged it off and stomped to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stripped off her clothing, tossing the clothing articles into the dirty clothes basket by the bathroom door.

She stepped into the shower and almost fell backwards, hissing in pain as the scorching hot water came in contact with her skin.

"Son of a…" she hissed through gritted teeth. She reached her arm around the stream of water and turned the knob for the cold water. After a moment, the water cooled down to the perfect temperature.

She let out an irritated sigh and stepped under the water, letting the warm water rush over her. She stood there for a while, not bothering to move an inch. "Ugh, what have I done? You lost the only person who would talk to you since you moved here from Britain. But, then again, you don't need her. She's a bad influence and you don't need some blonde bimbo screwing up your life."

She let out a loud growl and punched the shower wall, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. She retracted her hand and looked at her knuckles, which were already a dark red.

"Mother f… Today really isn't my day," she sighed, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. She stepped out from under the stream of water and grabbed the shampoo from a small shelf.

After putting a bit into her hands and closing her eyes, she massaged it into her long, auburn hair, working it from roots to tips. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Seconds later, her eyes began to sting. "Son of a crack whore!" she yelled, putting her face under the water and rubbing at her eyes. "Stupid freaking shampoo."

Finally, the stinging feeling eased off and Denise huffed again. She quickly rinsed the remaining shampoo from her hair, washed her face and body, rinsed off, and shut the water off. She grabbed a towel and dried off, then wrapped her hair up in the towel on top of her head. Making her way to her closet, someone knocked at the door.

"Uh, hold on!" she yelled, quickly running into her closet and throwing on her clothes, the usual graphic t-shirt, torn jeans, and converse shoes. The knock at the door came again, this time louder and more impatient. "Would you hold on a second?" she yelled, making her way to the door.

She unlocked the door and before her stood the middle-aged man that lived next to her. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. He rarely, if ever, came out of his apartment. So why was he at her door?

"Yes, a young blonde came by a few minutes ago and asked me to return this to you," he stated gruffly and held up a key to her.

"Oh, that's right. She had my spare apartment key. Thank you," Denise sighed quietly, taking the key from him and putting it in her pocket.

"Oh, and it seems you have a package as well, miss," he added, motioning to a box setting beside her doorstep.

"Um, thank you again," she nodded, grabbing the box and setting it on a table inside.

"That's all, I'll be going now. Lovely meeting you," the man chuckled, turning away from her and making his way back to his room.

"You too I suppose," she said awkwardly, raising an eyebrow then quickly shutting the door and locking it back. "Creepy guy…"

Denise shrugged it off and went back to her closet to get her suitcase. "The cruise ship leaves at four o'clock. Let's see… It's 2:30 now, so I should probably hurry."

She tossed her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She went back to her closet and grabbed a week's worth of clothing, her bikini, shower-essentials, toothbrush, phone, earphones, iPod, and a few extra things she needed.

After she finished packing everything in, she grabbed her cruise ticket from her bedside stand and put it into her pocket. She grabbed her charm bracelet that her mother had given her from the stand and put it on her wrist. The piano and music note charms jingled every time she moved her arm.

She had always loved playing the piano, singing, and she always loved music more than anything. Before her mother passed, she had the bracelet custom made just for her. Ever since then, she wore it every day; after all, it was her one and only prized possession.

She sighed as she admired the jingle of the charms. She dropped her arms to her sides and took a quick look at the clock that now said 3:00 sharp. "Better get going."

She grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She made her way down to the busy street and called a cab.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"To the bay, where the cruise is boarding," she stated, not knowing the exactly location. Thankfully, the cabby knew exactly where it was. Forty-five silence-filled minutes passed by until they finally reached her destination.

"Thank you, sir," Denise thanked him, handing him the money owed. He took the money and counted it out, then giving her a smile and a nod.

"No problem. Enjoy your cruise!" he exclaimed as she got out of the car. She gave him a quick smile and nodded.

With that, the cab sped off in search of new people waiting to be picked up. She watched until the cab rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, and then boarded the ship.

She was showed to her cabin and shown where the dining areas and such were. She nodded and began unpacking her things. After everything was put away, she plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I haven't been here for even half an hour, and I'm already bored," she sighed. "Actually, I'm just gonna go to the sun deck and tan or swim or whatever."

She stretched and stood up, grabbing her bikini and putting it on with a pair of shorts and tank top over it. She grabbed a towel and made her way up to the sun deck.

When she reached the upper deck, she was greeted by children running about and splashing in the pool. Most of the deck chairs were taken by the adults, but she raced to an open one in the sun. She laid her towel down on the chair and slipped off her tank top and shorts, setting them neatly under her chair. She grabbed her earphones and her iPod, put the earphones in, and turned on her favorite band: _Gorillaz_. She put her long hair up into a messy bun and laid down in the deck chair, making sure the sun hit all of her skin equally.

After a while, she began to drift off to sleep. That is, until a small child tumbled into her lap. She jolted up and let out a scream, startled by the sudden event. She pulled her earphones out and looked down at the child in her lap.

"I'm so sorry! I was running from my friend and I wasn't watching where I was going," he whimpered, looking up at her with a sorry expression. Denise let out a silent sigh and chuckled.

"It's okay; just make sure to watch where you're going next time. Alright?" she told him, helping him off her lap.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded and ran off. She kept an eye on him until he ran off to his friends again. She shook her head and stood up for a moment, stretching her arms and legs. When she looked back at her chair, something was missing.

She looked around and spotted the same kid taking off with her clothing. "Hey! Get back here with my clothes!" she yelled, taking off after him.

After chasing his around the pool once, a man, who seemed to be caring for the kid, stopped him and picked him up.

"Carter. Give the nice lady her clothes back!" he scolded, glaring at the little boy. The child stared up at him and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, sir," he stuttered, handing Denise's clothes back to her. The man mumbled something to the kid and set him down. The kid nodded and ran off, jumping into the pool to join his friends again.

"Um, thank you," she said to the man. He gave her a sly smile and nodded.

"No problem, miss. Kids are a little rowdy sometimes," he chuckled. She nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, thanks again," she repeated, turning and heading back to her chair. She grabbed her iPod and clothing and stuffed them into her bag along with her towel.

She jumped slightly when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and the same man stood in front of her.

"You scared me half to death," she chuckles in an irritated manner, trying not to sound rude. He gave her another smile and chuckled.

"My apologies. But you dropped these," he stated, holding up a pair of sunglasses.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. I didn't even bring my sunglasses up here from my room."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I know. I just needed an excuse to come talk to you again."

'_Is this guy being serious? Does he realize how pathetic he sounds right now?'_ She thought, trying to hide her agitation.

"Is there a reason you needed to talk to me? If not, I need to get going," she stated in a sarcastic tone.

The smile on his face disappeared, "I-I just wanted to know if you'd like to come get a drink with me. I thought you seemed pretty interesting, so I wanted to get to know you." Denise almost felt bad for being a jerk to him, but not entirely.

"Um, sure," she responded, grabbing her shorts from her bag and slipping them on. The smile returned to his face.

"Great! C'mon, the bar is this way," he grinned happily, motioning for her to follow him.

She looked down at the ground to put her shoes on and rolled her eyes. She didn't bother responding, but grabbed her stuff and followed him.

He ordered her several fruity drinks, asked her countless questions about herself, and told her quite a few stories about his own life. Denise zoned out most of the time and just nodded or responded with simple nods to tell him she was listening, even though she wasn't. She downed several of the drinks until, after two long hours of listening to him babble, she finally felt like she _had_ to get away from him.

Interrupting his story, she stood up and sighed, "Yeah, that's pretty interesting, but I really need to get going. I still have stuff to get done in my cabin. Unpacking and such." The man, who apparently said his name was Brad, stood up as well and smiled.

"I can help you if you'd like," he offered. He handed the owed money to the bartender and looked back at Denise.

Almost immediately, she quickly replied, "No, no. T-That won't be necessary. It was lovely meeting you. Uh, bye."

Brad grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back. "Can I have your number?" he asked, hopeful she would say yes.

Denise huffed in her mind and tried to come up with an excuse, "Sorry, but I don't give my number to people I don't know."

"We sat at talked for _two_ hours. Isn't that long enough?" he questioned, a look of sadness spreading across his face.

She let out a heavy sigh and brushed his hand off of her arm, "Look, I'm really not interested. Sorry, but I'm really not."

He gave a sigh out of disappointment and nodded. "I understand. Thanks for your time."

"I can pay for the drinks if you want," she added. He shook his head and gave a faint smile.

"No, that's okay. It was nice talking to you, Denise. If you wanna talk again, come find me," he said sadly before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Denise shrugged it off and grabbed her stuff, carrying it back to her cabin. She tossed her stuff on the bed side table and plopped down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. The room was completely quiet. It was actually kind of nice. After a few minutes, the gentle rocking of the ship put Denise to sleep.

A few hours later, when nighttime fell, a large crashing sound jolted her awake. '_What the hell was that?'_ she thought, rubbing her eyes groggily. She stopped when she heard screaming filling the halls. Her mind instantly switched to the worst thing possible.

She grabbed her phone and iPod and ran through the people crowding by the stairs. She finally made it to the main deck only to see that her mind was correct; the ship had crashed into something and it was sinking. There were long lines of people who were frantically waiting to get a spot on the life boats. And they were filling up fast.

Her mind began panicking as she watched as more and more of the life boats filled up. Finally, after a couple more boats were filled, she was put onto one with some of the other younger women. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down near the edge of the boat. As the boat began lowering down to the water, someone jumped off the deck and into the boat. The impact shook the life boat and almost broke the ropes holding it.

However, when the boat shook, Denise lost her balance, causing her to fall out of the boat and into the water below. Countless people watched in horror as the dark, almost black waves swallow the girl whole.

When she hit the water, the current sucked her under and tossed her around like a ragdoll. The water was so cold it took her breath away. She flailed around, trying to reach the surface for air, but no avail. She slowly began to lose consciousness as she ran out of oxygen.

_'Is this really how I'm going to die? Please, for the love of Pete, don't let it end like this…'_ she thought, barely able to even form a thought as her vision blurred and her head spun. Finally, she let out one last breath and closed her eyes, letting go as she knew her life was slipping. Her mind went completely blank as she lost all consciousness. This was the end for life as she knew it.

**'****_Goodbye forever._****'**


End file.
